


Sweet and Sour

by generictripe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Apologies, F/M, First Kiss, Reunions, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: THIS FIC HAS IMPLIED TRANS HEADCANONS. JUST SO YOU KNOW IF THAT ISNT YOUR THING.She had really grown up.They both had.





	Sweet and Sour

It was the hardest thing Guzma had ever done.

He stood outside of a familiar trailer, the chassis rusted and silver in the tropical sun. The inside, he knew was plain and clinical. The homeliness was exchanged for functionality and space.

After all, two people lived there now instead of one.

His hand was shaking when he came up to know in the steel door. Before his knuckles could make contact, it swung open.

Before him stood Plumeria. Her hair was held back under a bandana,absent of the skull clips that once kept the strands in place. In fact both of them had all traces of Team Skull washed away. 

It was like it had never happened.

Or that is what Guzma wished.

Her gaze was haughty as she sized him up. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Why _was_ he here? It had seemed like a good idea before. But now that her stood under that steely expression, he found himself faltering. "Hell...I just wanted to talk, Plum. Is that alright?"

She shrugged,arms crossed over her chest. "I was waiting on you anyway."

"How-"

"Hala called." She motioned over her shoulder at the landline on the wall. "He said you were talking about heading over."

_Damn that geezer. He works me to a bone and I can't even get any privacy from it._

"Don't look like that," she said, smiling just a tad. "He cares, y'know."

"He has a pushy damn way of showing it!" 

She shrugged again. Summer heat had set in and her shoulders were bare, the tan on them a rich bronze against the black of her top. Her hair was a longer too,but only a tad.

It had been months since he had saw her last and his hear swelled at the sight. 

"I just wanted to..." He trailed off. Usually he could find the words,whether rude or not, to express himself. 

Apologizes are hard when they are something one is not used to giving.   
They are even harder when given to someone you love very much, if there is a chance they will reject it.

Guzma was dealing with both. 

"You wanna come in?" Plumeria motioned behind her, into the cool trailer. "My mom isn't home."

He would have blushed if they were not adults and the stakes weren't so high. "Sure. Okay. Alright."

The inside was just as sparse as Guzma remembered,only two rooms. He knew Plumeria and her mother shared the bedroom,tucked into the back of the trailer. 

Kitchen and living room were combined into one big front room. The loveseat, a stark white was pushed up against one wall. A small television faced it and was playing some reality show out of Kalos.

Plumeria motioned to the loveseat. "You can sit if you want."

Guzma did, gazing carefully around the room. "Why did you move back home?"

"Why did you?"

His retort died in his throat. "I-."

"You stay with Hala now,don't you?" Plumeria was busy in the kitchen,taking a glass out of the highest cabinet. "At least you don't have to look at your old man anymore."

"Yeah. That was a hellish few weeks." 

Being back there had been like being a child again but without the optimism. His father didn't beat him this time, the golf club bruises fresh in his mind but not his skin. But he took every opportunity to put Guzma down. His mother was just ignorant or oblivious. Either way it did not matter. A parent protects their child. She never even tried. 

"I can imagine." She turned to him,two glasses of lemonade in her hands. Handing one to him, she placed the other on the coffee table in front of the loveseat. 

"Your ma's lemonade? Been a while!" The drink tastes of his childhood, bittersweet and nostalgic. 

Plumeria nodded, sitting down next to him. "She still asks about you."

"Your ma'?"

"Yeah." She took a sip of her own drink. "She asks when will we finally get married."

Guzma nearly choked on his lemonade. "Married?! We aren't even toge-"

"I know." Plumeria waved a hand. "That's how she is."

"Yeah..."

They were silent for a moment. Only the sounds of ice clinking against glass filled the room.

Then-

"Why did you come here," Plumeria finally asked.

Guzma placed his glass on the table, the sour lemon tang lingering on his tongue. "I wanted to say sorry. I know it's too late but dammit I feel all guilty about everything with the team." He looked up to meet her eyes. "With you."

She seemed surprised,eyes wide as she returned his heavy gaze.

"I wanna say...I'm sorry Plumeria," he said, the words falling hastily from his lips.

She sighed, leaning closer to him. "I understand."

"No," exclaimed Guzma,gesturing wildly, "No! You can't just sit there all calm and shit. I messed up. I hurt a lot of people. I hurt _you_." He paused, expression softening just a touch. "My best friend."

"You did." Her voice was not harsh, just blunt. "You treated the team badly."

Guzma hung his head. "I know."

"But you are trying to make things right. Isn't that what matters?" Her usually gloomy face held a soft smile as she gazed at him.

"Yeah." Guzma nodded. "Yeah! You could be on to something there!"

"I know I am." 

They were very close, shoulder to shoulder on the tiny loveseat. Her skin was warm against his jacket. He blinked, his mind back to the adolescent thoughts he had entertained of her. 

She had always been beautiful, in the way a wild Pokemon was. Dangerous and lovely. He has noticed pretty early on. Back then her hair was short and her name was different. She was not Plumeria yet, but the person that would become her.

Of course he was not Guzma yet either. His name was feminine and his body felt unfitting. Things he could not put into words spilled out when they met as children.

_You're like me._

She had really grown up.

They both had. 

Before he could stop himself,Guzma pressed his lips to her's. Plumeria did not struggle,frozen for a moment.

Then tentatively, as one would turn over a suspicious rock, she returned the kiss. The moment was warm. It was like a fire Pokemon sat in his soul,it's eternal flame licking his insides. 

Her lips still tasted of lemonade with a lingering note of her favorite berry flavored lip gloss. Sweet and sour. 

He pulled away. Her usually pale lips were flushed pink from their kissing and her pretty eyes were half-closed. "Oh shit. I'm sorry I-"

Plumeria shook her head. "Apologize for the bad things you've done. Not the good."

When she kissed him,the taste of her lips remained. 

Sweet and sour.

And delicious.


End file.
